Love like a sunset
by Do you want some fruits
Summary: Extrait du résumé original: "La communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne est un endroit très conservateur. Scorpius est le leader d'un groupe rebelle de jeunes homosexuels, fiers et poussant aussi fort qu'ils le peuvent contre les restrictions de leur société. Il est le plus exagéré, le plus sauvage, le plus flamboyant homme que le Chef des Aurors Harry n'a jamais rencontré."
1. La mission

Être assis en face de Kingsley avait cessé d'intimider Harry. Durant les 8 dernières années, Harry avait été son bras droit, le Chef des Aurors pour un bureau de plus en plus indépendant d'Aurors les meilleurs dans leurs domaines et son confident et son ami depuis un moment.  
Bien que Kingsley soit intimidant pour beaucoup d'hommes, Harry n'était pas un de ceux-là. Cependant, Kingsley avait l'édition matinale de la Gazette du Sorcier posé ses genoux, ouvert à la page 6 où il y avait une photographie d'un jeune homme au milieu d'un rassemblement, agitant ses mains, n'émettant non pas des étincelles de colère mais un magnifique arc-en-ciel se déployant par dessus lui et une centaine d'autres derrière lui. Harry ne connaissait que trop bien le jeune homme de la photographie, et il ne savait que trop bien ce que Kingsley pensait de lui et ce qu'il voulait lui dire à ce sujet. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation avant.

Harry s'assit dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir dans le salon de Kingsley, soupirant lourdement alors qu'il atteignait sa tasse de thé pleine à ras-bord, recouverte de crème et avec deux carrés de sucre juste la façon dont il l'aimait. Avant que Kingsley ait le temps de commencer  
l'inévitable conversation, Harry dit :  
« S'il te plait, ne me dit pas que tu veux que je m'occupe de "l'affaire Malefoy" ».

Le silence de Kingsley ne fit que convaincre Harry qu'il avait raison. La tasse de thé de Harry vacilla lorsqu'il la déposa brusquement sur la coupelle assortie à la tasse.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux » dit Harry. Kingsley... »

« Cela n'est plus de mon ressort Harry. »

« Tu es le _Ministre de la magie »_ lui reprocha Harry. « Rien ne peut sortir de ta responsabilité. »

« …coute, franchement j'aimerais me débarrasser de ce fouillis autant que toi, mais malheureusement, tu es le dernier qui reste. Weasley ne peut pas s'en occuper a cause de son parti-pris évident, McClain et Sinestra ne sont pas assez expérimentés, et tu as viré le seul  
autre auror faisant les "missions de protections" aussi bien que toi. »

« Auror Todd? » Harry pressa les lèvres en une ligne fine et énervée. « C'est lui qui est parti actuellement. Un stupide et exécrable auror de toute façon. J'étais content d'être débarrassé de lui. »

« Eh bien, tu n'aides pas le problème » aboya Kingsley. « Ton département est assez petit comme ça. »

« C'est intime » argumenta Harry.

Harry vit l'expression de Kingsley chanceler au bord de l'amusement, mais il garda son attitude de buisness man alors qu'il expliquait  
« Je comprend où tu veux en venir. Malfoy est... un poids imprévu. Mais nous ne prenons pas nos affaires en prenant en compte que nous les aimons ou pas. »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça » répondit hargneusement Harry. « Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas prendre en charge cette affaire... »

Kingsley le fixa d'un regard entendu. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que le bas murmure de Kingsley perce le silence.

« Si c'est a cause de la... nature provocante de Malefoy... »

Le visage de Harry fut soudainement impossiblement chaud. Il sauta sur ses pieds et passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux poivre et sel.

« Je ne suis pas homophobe" gronda t-il. « Par la barbe de Merlin, si un autre article est imprimé sur cette merde, je vais perdre la tête. C'est ridicule, et ceci n'a rien a voir ici. »

Kingsley se leva et plaça une large mains sur l'épaule de Harry.  
« Je ne t'accuse de rien, Harry. Je dis juste que je ressentirais la même chose si j'étais à ta place. »

Avec un regard mauvais vers Kingsley, Harry retira sa main. « Quelque part, je ne le crois pas. »

Instantanément, Harry regretta d'avoir dit ceci tout haut et essayer de couvrir l'affront mordant avec un rapide changement de sujet.

« Je suis d'accord avec l'égalité des droits, qu'importe ce qu'il arrive. Mais je ne suis juste pas... confortable autour de Malefoy. Exactement comme Ron, je ne veux pas que mes parti-pris personnels influencent mon devoir de l'aider en quelque façon que ce soit. »

« Mais toi, a la différence de Weasley, tu ne hais pas la famille Malefoy avec une passion ardente qui ne peut pas être contrôlé » argumenta Kingsley, lui adressant un bref sourire avant que son visage ne durcisse encore une fois.

« Je suis désolé Harry, mais si tu n'acceptes pas de ton propre chef, ce sera un ordre » .Il tapa Harry dans le dos. « Je sais que tu t'en occuperas, comme tu t'occupes de tout le reste, avec le respect et le zèle que cette affaire mérite. »

« Ça ne sonne pas comme si j'ai vraiment le choix » soupira Harry. Il se laissa aller contre la chaude main de Kingsley, ses épaules s'affalant sous son poids.

« Au fait, qu'est ce que je suis supposé dire à Malefoy à propos de la position du Ministère sur son programme? Tu sais qu'il demandera et je ne vais pas y aller pas sans préparation. »

« Dis lui exactement la même chose que lorsqu'il a été arrêté pour indécence publique l'automne dernier – nous ne pouvons pas supporter sa cause publiquement, mais nous le protégerons de la même façon que n'importe quel autre homme ».

L'inconfortable nœud dans l'estomac de Harry avait moins à voir avec l'idée de protéger Malefoy des coups et plus avec les explications de Kingsley. …tant un agent du Ministère, Harry était aussi lié par leur règles, même si il pouvait parfois en rejeter certaines. Et il n'était pas entièrement sur qu'il récusait complètement la police du Ministère du silence sur le délicat et brûlant problème des droits homosexuels, même si cela ne lui convenait pas exactement. C'était juste qu'il lui semblait qu'une vie avait passé depuis qu'il s'était battu pour diriger le Ministère sur sa position actuelle, et il serait damné si un jeune de dix-neuf ans avec le talent d'attirer les foules ruinait cela pour tout le monde, juste parce qu'il pensait que certaines choses étaient injustes lors de ce temps de paix pour le reste du monde.  
Et franchement, la définition de "injuste" de Malefoy semblait orientée dans une direction spécifique, adaptée pour ses besoins personnels et Harry n'avait-il pas assez de problèmes sans être obligé d'être à l'autre bout de la laisse de Malefoy?  
Rien de tout cela ne lui convenait, ni l'idée de protéger Malefoy de menaces fantômes, ni le fait de savoir qu'il avait des préjugés sur ce sujet, ni même ses pensées à propos de la position du Ministère sur le groupe de Malefoy.

Peut être que Harry était le meilleur choix pour ce boulot, mais cela ne calmait le nœud de son estomac en aucune façon.

-  
« J'ai entendu les nouvelles! » cria Albus quand il déboula de la cheminé de Harry et jaillit dans son bureau avec une explosion de suie et de flammes. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ébouriffés, d'éclatants ,grands et espérant yeux verts, et un brillant sourire sur son visage que Harry n'avait pas vu depuis des siècles.  
« S'il te plaît, dis moi que ce n'est pas juste des ragots de la Gazette. Es-tu vraiment en charge de la protection de Scorpius? »

« Tu devrais arrêter d'utiliser ma cheminé sans permission » marmonna Harry, même si il ne pouvait pas trouver l'énergie d'être fâché avec son fils. Au moins il venait le voir, au contraire de James qui partait toujours avec ses coéquipiers de Quidditch ou de Lily qui était en vacances avec Ginny et Teddy dans la réserve de Charlie en Roumanie pour l'été.

« Papa », persista Al, en frappant ses mains sur le bureau de Harry. Il se pencha , fixant Harry avec un regard suppliant « Est-ce que tu aides Scorpius ou quoi? »

Les mêmes suspicions que Harry avait eu depuis environ 7 ans l'envahirent soudain, tourbillonnant dans diverses directions. Les robes finement taillées de Al, la façon dont il parlait, la façon dont il regardait Malefoy, sa démarche, le fait qu'il n'ait jamais eu de copine, sa sensibilité quand il était enfant, la façon qu'il avait de s'accrocher a Ginny, la façon que Hagrid avait de dire que Al était juste _sensible_...  
La liste des raisons de pourquoi Harry pensait que son fils était gay aurait pu remplir des tonnes de parchemins. Certaines d'entre elles semblaient clichées et excessivement paranoïaques, quelques une était justifiable (comme la façon dont il regardait Malefoy- il n'y avait aucun doutes sur les regards qu'avait Al envers lui) et quelque-unes rendait juste Harry malade. Il pensait qu'il était un bon père, capable de comprendre beaucoup de choses que ces enfants avait vécu, mais l'idée que Albus soit gay l'énervait pour des raisons qu'il ne saisissait pas complètement. Peut être qu'il ne voulait pas que son fils endure ce que les sorciers gays enduraient - même Harry ne manquait pas les articles du Prophète a propos des suicides de personnes gays et lesbiennes- ou peut être qu'il était vraiment un homophobe au fond de lui. Tout ce que Harry savait ce qu'il ne voulait pas que Al soit gay, et en quoi que cela le transformait- un bigot, un monstre ou un sympathique et combatif parent- il le prendrait pour ce que ça valait, parce que personne ne dirait jamais qu'il n'aimait pas son fils, quoi qu'il arrive.

« Ce n'est pas un potin de la Gazette » répondit finalement Harry, aussi posément qu'il le pu.

Avec un "whoop" de joie, Al frappa ses poings dans les airs et sauta en braillant eTrop bien, Papa! C'est brillant!e

Harry força un rire sec et regarda la pile de paperasse et de dossier qu'il avait encore à étudier avant de rencontrer Malefoy au Chaudron Baveux demain après-midi. « Ouais, tant mieux pour moi. »

Al s'arrêta en plein milieu de son punch dans les airs et s'affaissa quelque peu, sa posture se dégonflant.

« Tu n'es pas excité. Bien sur que non tu n'es pas excité. Tu es seulement sur le point de changer cette putain d'Histoire! Il n'y a aucune raison d'être excité ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je ne vois pas comment baby-sitter Malefoy va changer l'Histoire » marmonna Harry. « En fait, si rien d'autre, cela enlève du temps pour mes affaires sérieuses. »

Instantanément, Harry su qu'il avait dit la mauvaise chose. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas voulu critiquer ce que Malefoy faisait, mais Al semblait l'avoir entendu de cette façon- il ne gaspilla pas son temps en frappant ses poings sur le bureau de Harry une seconde fois et il le fixa avec un regard noir colérique et glacial. Harry ne connaissait ce regard que trop bien. C'était le même regard que Al avait commencé a avoir depuis qu'il avait quinze ans, depuis qu'il avait commencé a porter des habits différents, a traîner avec Malefoy et ses amis, à aller à des rassemblements et des concerts tard, a lire des livres a propos de sexe et de magie noir. Et c'était le même regard que Harry recevait a chaque fois qu'il demandait à Albus où il allait ou avec qui il sortait, ou si il avait enfin trouvé une copine. Al avait le regard abattu.

« Affaires sérieuses répéta Al, doucement. Affaires sérieuses, Papa ».

Harry posa sa plume et se racla la gorge « tTu sais que je ne voulais pas... »

« Tu ne ne le veux jamais ».

Les mots de Al étaient bref et concis. Ils coupèrent Harry à vif, même si il ne pouvait pas être sur de ou Al voulait en venir, Harry s'irrita néanmoins sous l'attaque.

« Qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire? »

Al rit et se leva, nettoyant sa robe alors qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas nonchalant vers la cheminée.

« Tu ne veux jamais rien dire, mais tu trouves toujours une façon de dire des choses haineuses, bigotes et ignorantes. »

« Attends une minute Al » gronda Harry. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur affluer sous sa peau, une immédiate réaction a n'importe quelle menace imprévue. « Je disais juste que je suis lourdement chargé d'assassins, de violeurs et de voleurs. Des crimes sérieux qui ont besoin qu'on s'en occupe. Protéger Malefoy de ce qu'il perçoit comme des menaces de mort n'est pas exactement... »

« Tu penses qu'il mérite ces menaces, alors? » Demanda Al, se retournant brusquement pour faire face à Harry, les bras croisés et l'expression tellement obstinée que c'était presque comme se regarder dans un miroir.

« Bien sur que non. Personne ne mérite d'être menacé pour ce qu'il croit. »  
Harry essaya de rester bouche cousue, - il essaya vraiment, vraiment dur- mais d'une manière ou d'une autre il laissa échapper un « C'est juste que je pense qu'inventer des menaces pour être protégé par le chef des Aurors Potter fait une bonne histoire pour le Prophète » avant qu'il puisse s'arrêter.

Al resta bouche bée, sa mâchoire tombant et ses yeux s'écarquillant. Pendant un moment, le silence fut malveillant entre eux.  
« Tu... Tu penses qu'il a inventé tout cela? Rit Al. Il pencha sa tête et la secoua, ses longs cheveux noirs oscillant/ « Par la putain de barbe de Merlin".

« Albus » dit hargneusement Harry.

« Est ce qu'il doit y avoir un corps mort étalé devant tes yeux pour que tu prennes les choses sérieusement? »  
Albus essuya son visage avec ses deux mains et baissa sa tête avec un soupir.  
« Tu es tellement aveugle, Papa. Tu as eu ces affaires importantes, pas vrai? Avec des gens mourant, blessé ou abusé, et je le sais, je le sais vraiment, mais je pensais que tu avais l'habitude de te battre pour les gens qui n'avaient pas de droits, qui avaient des problèmes, prêt a mourir pour leurs croyances, pour ce qu'ils étaient. Si tu t'en fiches, c'est une chose et je pourrais presque te pardonner, mais si tu vas juste prétendre que tu ne vois pas que c'est une révolution et que tu vas ignorer que toi et le Ministère sont une part du problème, alors tu es juste un sacré idiot. »

Quelque chose d'un peu froid et de sournois dans la poitrine de Harry se mélangea avec tout les sentiments emmélés a propos de la sexualité de son fils, de la mission de protection envers Malefoy et d'entendre qu'il était un échec pour son fils. Harry se sentait essoufflé, comme si il avait été matraqué sur le terrain de Quidditch et envoyé virvolter des centaines de pieds dans les airs. Sa tête tourna et son estomac se noua. Il ne pouvait pas trouver les mots nécessaires pour répondre.  
…tait-il vraiment aveugle? Est ce que la petite guilde de Malefoy était une sorte de révolution? Est ce que Harry était une part du problème, aussi réticent de voir ce qu'il se passait que Fudge l'était de son temps ?  
Al du sentir qu'il avait lâché une bombe pour son père, car il s'approcha et fronça les sourcils gravement en direction de Harry .  
« Je t'aime Papa. Je pense que tu es un bon père, un auror excellent... Et malheureusement un ardent croyant en ta vision que le monde est bien maintenant et pas qu'il peut être mauvais pour certain d'entre nous. »

Se tournant vers la cheminée, Al s'y précipita et partit avec un "Manoir Malefoy" soupiré mais assez fort pour que Harry l'entende.

La fumée et les cendres qui restèrent dans la cheminée laissèrent Harry avec un sentiment de ressentiment évident dans son estomac. Il fixa la place ou Al avait été, repensant a ce qu'il s'était passé et essayant de ne pas être dégoûté par l'idée de ce que Al allait faire avec Malefoy quand il se retrouverait au Manoir Malefoy.  
Il pouvait voir ceci sans le vouloir, un millions d'images flashant devant ses yeux : Al sautant hors de la cheminée et dans les bras ouverts de Malefoy; Al et Malefoy s'embrassant, leurs bouches mouillées et leurs mains insistantes; Al agenouillé, Malefoy souriant en dessus.

Harry mit ses deux mains sur sa figure. Il laissa tomber ses lunettes sur son bureau, frotta sa peau, enfonça la paume de ses mains dans ses yeux et sur ses joues et baissa la tête jusqu'à la surface du bureau. Son front heurta les nombreux dossiers d'arrestation avec un bruit sourd, le profil et l'histoire de Scorpius H. Malefoy au dessus, la pile fine et froide sous la peau de Harry. La jeune figure de Malefoy leva les yeux, agitant la main d'une façon charmeuse et lui envoyant des arc-en-ciel, ses habits brillants et indécents, un signe lisant « Arrêtons La Haine Avant Que Cela Ne Soit Trop Tard » clignotant derrière lui.

Tout d'un coup, Harry souhaita que Ginny soit là comme il ne l'avait pas souhaité pendant les sept ans suivant leur divorce amical. Ginny saurait ce qu'il fallait dire. Ginny saurait capable de dire à Al que tout irait bien, qu'elle l'aimait qu'importe ce qu'il se passe, et Ginny ne pourrait jamais se considérer dégoûtée par la sexualité potentiellement scandaleuse de son fils. Ginny ne penserait pas ce que cela ferait pour sa carrière. Ginny ne souhaiterait rien de moins pour son fils que ce qu'il voulait dans sa vie.

Mais Ginny n'était pas la. Elle était en Roumanie, a des milliers de miles et elle chassait probablement les dragons avec Charlie, Teddy, et Lily.

Avec une conscience coupable, Harry appela son hibou et gribouilla une note rapide pour Ginny, envoyant l'oiseau avec un petit en-cas. Il ne prit pas le temps de relire sa lettre, par peur qu'il la jette si il essayait de la modifier. La lettre disait, simplement:

_Gin,  
Je pense que Al est gay. Je ne suis pas sur de ce que je devrais faire. Je suis supposé travailler avec Scorpius Malefoy en mission de protection, mais je ne pense pas que je peux le supporter. Quelques conseils ?  
Tu me manques,  
Harry.  
Ps: Ne laisse pas Lily près du Magnar à pointes._/center

La réponse de Ginny arriva tôt le matin d'après, alors que Harry se levait pour être près pour le travail:

_Harry,  
Ne sois pas bête: Al est *certainement* gay. Tu devrait être plus inquiet sur le fait que Lily sortirait apparemment avec Teddy maintenant (oui, lui et Victoire ont cassé -encore- je t'en dirais plus quand je reviendrais a Londres). Sois heureux que tu n'es pas vu ce que ta fille voulait porter cette après-midi pour le voir.  
Pour Scorpius... Qui es-tu et qu'as tu fait de Harry Potter? Depuis quand tu ne sais pas comment t'occuper d'un Malefoy?  
Mes conseils: Ne te met pas le martel en tête a propos de cette mission.  
Tu me manques aussi, et j'aimerais que tu sois ici -le Magnar à pointes t'envoie ses hommages.  
Ginny._


	2. Scorpius H Malefoy

Je n'en ai pas parlé la dernière fois, mais j'ai laissé la même mise en page que dans la version originale sauf que j'ai séparé les deux chapitres en plusieurs plus petits. Il devrait en avoir quatre environ.

J'ai vu que quelques personnes m'ont mis en favoris. Ça me fait très plaisir =D Je crois que je serais encore plus contente si vous me laissiez quelques reviews pour me donner votre avis !

Sur ce, appréciez votre lecture !

Quand Harry arriva au Chaudron Baveux, il aurait pu jurer qu'il était arrivé accidentellement dans la mauvaise place. C'était aussi sombre , froid et humide que d'habitude, morne comme toujours et il y aurait pu y avoir la même ambiance qu'ordinaire si il n'y avait pas eu la foule de sorcières et sorciers en costumes de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, aux bottes a plates-formes, au matériel BDSM, aux vêtements de drag et des choses dont Harry n'avait même pas de mots pour les designer. Deux vieilles sorcières étaient menottées ensembles près de la scène improvisée, un garçon portant un soutien-gorge et une culotte par dessus ses habits marchait d'un pas nonchalant avec des verres pour ses amis en tuniques violettes flashis, des hommes musclés avec des torses velus tiraient des garçons féminins par des colliers et presque tout le monde regardait vers la scène, où Scorpius Malefoy se tenait, parlant avec un homme plus vieux qui faisait une femme très laide.

Avant que Harry put se rendre sur l'estrade pour voir Malefoy, quelqu'un lui attrapa le creux de son bras. Le cœur de Harry tressauta, mais quand il se tourna avec sa baguette tendue, ce n'était que Neville a l'autre bout.

« Oh, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque », dit Harry, même si il rit alors qu'il empochait sa baguette.

« Désolé » dit Neville. « J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais c'est un peu bruyant ici ces temps-ci, avec le Front de Libération des Sorciers Homosexuels de Malefoy ici presque toute les nuits. »

Harry soupira. « Je te laisse deviner la raison du pourquoi je suis ici. »

« Eh bien, je ne pense pas que c'est parce que tu as signé pour jouer dans leur équipe. » Neville sourit, gesticulant en direction du bar. « Tu veux une pinte? Hannah travaille dur pour garder les verres plein, mais je peux t'en prendre une si tu veux. »

« Je ne peux pas » se lamenta Harry. « Malheureusement je suis en mission. »

« Ici? » Neville haussa les épaules, regardant autour alors qu'il se grattait le dos de sa nuque. « Ils sont tapageurs, mais ce n'est rien d'inquiétant. Je n'en ai jamais vu aucun lever leurs baguettes, sinon pour remplir leurs verres. »

« Je suis, hum, actuellement ici pour Malefoy. En parlant du loup... »

Sur l'estrade, Malefoy avait remarqué Harry et ses yeux gris s'illuminèrent comme l'argent alors qu'il poussait la foule pour le trouver.

« A plus tard alors » clama Neville, tapotant le dos de Harry alors que celui-ci se tournait vers Malefoy. Les deux se rencontrèrent au milieu d'un groupe de sorcière d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux roses rasés qui clignotait dans le dos avec le mot "gouine" sculpté tel un avertissement sur leurs crânes.

« Harry! » Appela Malefoy, surgissant de la foule pour jeter ses bras autour du cou de Harry. Quelque part autour de lui, Harry entendit le "clic" trop familier d'un appareil photo. Malefoy ne sembla pas le remarquer. « Al m'a raconté les supers nouvelles la nuit dernière. Je suis aux anges! »

De près, c'était facile de voir pourquoi Al pouvait désirait Scorpius Malefoy. Même si il avait le regard perçant de son père, la douceur de sa mère les tempérait, et il était grand, mince et en bonne santé, exactement la sorte de garçon qui pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait; le mouvement de ses cheveux blonds devait rendre les filles folles. Le problème était que Malefoy n'était pas intéressé par les filles, et Harry avait le même horrible sentiment que Malefoy était probablement très intéressé en Al en retour. Il ne savait pas ce que constituait un couple gay assorti mais il était sur que Scorpius et Al l'aurait définit.

« S'il te plaît, appelle moi Auror Potter, Malefoy. » Dit Harry, s'extirpant maladroitement de l'intense étreinte de Malefoy, tout en essayant d'être gentil.

Scorpius se penchant en arrière pour pouvoir regarder Harry, dit avec dédain : « Si tu m'appelle Malefoy encore une fois, je jure que j'ensorcellerais tes cheveux violet pour la vie, Auror Potter. C'est Scorpius. Très facile a prononcer et aussi fabuleux que le sexe. Maintenant, suis moi. Je dois me changer. »

Déjà, Harry regrettait sa décision de prendre la mission de Kingsley sans se battre. Il était ici depuis même pas une minute ici et il avait déjà envie d'être n'importe ou sauf ici. Comme il suivait Scorpius parmi la foule, quelques cameras prirent des photos et Scorpius fut arrêté de nombreuses fois pour une rapide conversation; Harry lui-même fut arrêté deux fois, juste pour être demandé si il était un membre ou un supporter. Cela aurait pu être flatteur pour certain mais pas pour Harry. Cette pensée le rendit inconfortable.

« N'ai pas l'air si apeuré » fredonna Scorpius alors qu'il enfermait les deux hommes dans une pièce a l'arrière, transformée en un modeste dressing, plein de perruques scintillantes, de maquillages, et de vinyle aussi loin que le regard pouvait porter. "Personne ne va essayer de te convertir ou quelque chose comme ça. Nous savons tous que tu es aussi hétéro que... Hum... Je n'ai pas de bons exemples pour les hommes hétéros. »

Harry résista à lui faire un bref sourire en offrant « Hétéro comme une flèche? »

Scorpius rit « Une flèche? C'est le symbole le plus gay du monde - grand, un long manche avec un large bout? Ouais, ce n'est pas hétéro, Harry. »

Se déplaçant dans un coin de la pièce, Scorpius se glissa derrière un panneau de soie et commença à jeter ses vêtements derrière. Harry roula des yeux, tournant sa tête, pas vraiment motivé de voir même un bref bout de Malefoy nu. Il s'était déjà figuré que la Gazette se régalait de sa présence ici, sans parler du fait qu'il était enfermé dans une pièce avec Malefoy quand il se déshabillait. Il pouvait imaginer la une dans le journal du lendemain.

« Je suis content que ce soit toi qui t'occupes de ma protection » continua Scorpius.

« Oh, et pourquoi ça? » Demanda Harry en admirant le bois de la porte comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante du monde.

« Parce que tu n'es pas partial, assurément. »

Le son de plusieurs fermeture éclairs pouvait être entendu derrière le paravent ainsi que quelques claquement de talons. "Tu t'es battus pour des droits mineurs dans le passé - tu as fait des choses brillantes pour les elfes de maison et les loups-garous, spécialement. Tu es le père de Al. Tu seras un bon avocat pour notre combat. »

Grimaçant a la mention de son fils, Harry se tourna alors que Scorpius sortait d'un côté du paravent, habillé d'une robe du soir bleu chatoyante et des talons tellement grands que Harry pensa que c'était un miracle que la tête de Scorpius ne touche pas le plafond. Il était déjà assez grand pour commencer, environ une tête de plus que Harry, mais tout le monde n'était-il pas comme ça? L'idée que Harry soit supposé le protéger quand il se tenait là, sortant tellement du lot, semblait encore plus ridicule maintenant que Malefoy ressemblait a lui-même. Ou elle-même. Harry ne voulait pas être sur le point de l'offenser avec les mauvais pronoms.

« Je pense que tu as été mal informé » dit Harry, maintenant du mieux qu'il put son ton. « Je ne suis pas ici en tant qu'avocat. Je suis juste ton garde du corps. Rien de plus, rien de moins. »

Scorpius étudia Harry pendant un moment puis se pencha pour s'appliquer de faux cils arc-en-ciels et maquillant ses lèvres avec des étoiles bleues et argentées. Une délicate perruque aux longs cheveux argentés fut la touche finale, ajustée sur le haut de la tête de Scorpius et recouvrant complètement sa fine longueur de cheveux blonds. Il utilisa sa baguette pour murmurer quelques sorts fixant et rafraîchissants pour parachever le tout. Quand Harry vit la réflexion de Scorpius dans le miroir, il aurait pu regarder une femme si Scorpius ne rendait pas exagérément évident le fait qu'il soit une drag.

« Tu es un homme bien » dit Scorpius tranquillement. « Al le dit tout le temps, alors je dois le croire. Je pense que tu changeras d'avis. Nous pourrons utiliser un homme comme toi. »

« Encore une fois » réitéra Harry, son discours maintenant laconique et impardonnable. « Malentendu. Je ne suis pas ici pour choisir de coté. Tu as dit que tu avait reçu des menaces de mort, alors je... »

« Oui, elles sont là » dit Scorpius dédaigneusement, en remuant sa main. Il fit basculer un petit coffre à bijoux et ce qui ressemblait a des centaines de lettres, quelques beuglantes pétrifiés, et des objets charmés enfermés dans des bulles magiques en sortirent avec fracas. « Ce n'est que la première boite. J'en ai reçu beaucoup plus au Manoir, si tu es intéressé par l'examen des choses que les trou du cul bigots trouvent amusant de m'envoyer. Ne touche pas les bulles, d'ailleurs -il y a du poison dedans. J'ai trouvé ça à mes dépens quand Maman a essayé d'en jeter une dans le feu et tout le Manoir s'est rempli de fumée violette nocive- violette, Harry, comme pour me le renvoyer en pleine face. Heureusement, nous avons emmenés ma mère a St Mangouste à temps pour prendre l'antidote. Après ceci, nous avons juste commencé à mettre des sorts projectifs sur tout ce que nous n'identifions pas provenant d'adresses que nous ne reconnaissions pas. Alors ne m'envoie pas de hiboux à moins que tu ne me donnes ton adresse d'abord. »

Harry s'approcha de la pile avec un froncement de sourcils et s'agenouilla pour prendre une lettre. Il la tapa avec sa baguette et la lettre prit sa taille initiale. Reprenant son équilibre, Harry lit tout haut. « _Tu devrais brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer »_ dit-il doucement. « _Les Gays ne sont pas des sorciers -tu devrais avoir honte de toi. »_ Harry lit la suite en silence, des choses horribles, des insultes, des menaces, des offres d'enculer Scorpius pour le rendre hétéro et toutes autres sortes de choses dégoûtantes. Harry releva la tête. Scorpius se tenait droit et ne semblait pas affecté, regardant Harry comme si il attendait la météo. Une horrible pensée traversa la tête de Harry: Et si Al recevait des lettres comme ça? «

D'où viennent-elles? »

« Je n'aurais pas demandé une protection si je le savais, n'est ce pas, Harry? » Scorpius sourit doucement et offrit sa main a Harry pour l'aider a se relever.

« Ah, d'accord » accepta Harry, par politesse, puis il enleva sa baguette de sa poche pour rétrécir les lettres dans le coffret a bijoux de Malefoy. « Je ne... Je ne pensais juste pas que... »

« Que c'était sérieux, je sais » Scorpius se retourna vers son miroir, faisant briller ses lèvres et ajoutant un charme de paillettes sur sa figure et ses épaules nues, sur la courbe du bas de son dos, là où la robe s'échancrait dangereusement bas vers la fin de sa colonne vertébrale. « Mais maintenant tu peux voir ce que je supporte. Ce que nous supportons tous. »

Encore une fois Scorpius avait dit _"nous"_, et les pensées de Harry revinrent vers Al, l'image de Al recevant des menaces picotant l'arrière de son crâne. Si quelqu'un menaçait Al, Harry aurait leurs couilles. Al était un garçon calme, pas du tout haut en couleur comme Scorpius, mais si Harry et Ginny savait qu'il était gay, alors qui d'autre? Et si il sortait avec Scorpius, il était destiné a être pris dans les réunions, protestations et manifestions de Malefoy. Al deviendrait la proie, comme Scorpius, si il continuait sur la même voie, et si il se tenait trop près, si un sort tournait mal...

« Alors peut-être que tu ne veux pas être un avocat pour n'importe quel coté » continua Scorpius. eMais le temps viendra ou tout le monde devra choisir un point de vue ou l'autre. Tu ne peux pas te cacher derrière des malentendus maladroits pour toujours. » Scorpius flasha un bref, éblouissant sourire a Harry et étendit le bras, frappant une main délicate sur son épaule. « D'ailleurs, tu vois le coté indigeste du Monde Sorcier tout les jours au Ministère. Une fois que tu auras goûté aux fabuleux queers, tu ne voudras plus faire demi-tour. »

Harry s'étrangla, pas très sur de la façon de répondre à ça gentiment. Heureusement, Scorpius revint se pomponner devant le miroir.

« Mon emploi du temps est vraiment plein ces prochains jours » remarqua Scorpius après quelques touches de blush sur ses joues pales. « Ton travail est mis en pose pour toi. Ce soir c'est le meeting du Front de Libération de Sorciers Homosexuels ici, au Chaudron Baveur, puis demain matin quelques un d'entre nous vont placardés des affiches à Pré au Lard pour le rassemblement du week-end prochain demain soir je dois faire une apparition à ce club, Mixed, à Londres, puis plus de posters à afficher parce que les haineux les auront sûrement arrachés, et puis je dois faire une visite improvisée au Ministère pendant le procès des crimes haineux d'Arthur Beaumont et... »

« Pourquoi n'écris-tu pas tout ça et ne me l'envoie pas par hibou? » Soupira Harry. « Cela sonne fatiguant rien que quand tu me le récite; je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point tu doit être fatigué. »

« La cause ne dort jamais, Harry. » Scorpius se leva pour s'admirer. Les lumières tamisées de la petite pièce firent briller les étincelles sur la peau nue dévoilée par Scorpius, sa peau pâle et lisse sans un grain de beauté ou un creux pour la marquer.

« Et que pense ton père de tout ça? » Demanda Harry après un moment. Ayant grandi avec Drago, ayant été la cible de ses préjugés, Harry pouvait se le demander. Il était de toute façon sûr que Drago n'était pas un membre de n'importe quelle organisation de parents aux enfants gays ou manifestant dans les rues pour l'égalité des droits.

A sa grande surprise, Scorpius rit et lui fit un geste de la main. « C'est évident que je suis ce que je suis, Harry; il n'y a pas de façon de cacher mon homosexualité. Mon père était amusé quand j'essayais les talons de Maman quand j'avais 6 ans. Il était confus quand je continuais a le faire à 15 ans. Maintenant, il me demande juste quelle couleur je préfère quand il m'achète des talons pour mon anniversaire. » Scorpius haussa les épaules, lissant d'invisibles plis sur sa robe. « Je lui ai dit il y a longtemps que soit il m'acceptait comme ça ou... » Après un dédaigneux geste de la main, Scorpius leva ses jupes pour commencer a marcher vers la porte. Sans surprise, il avait l'air d'être né pour marcher en talons.

« Si tu vois quelqu'un de suspicieux » dit Harry, gardant la porte ouverte pour Scorpius sans y penser. « Fait moi un signe. Je serais à tes cotés aussi vite que je peux, mais je suppose que tu seras sur la scène aussi, et malgré les rumeurs que tu as du entendre, je n'ai pas des yeux à l'arrière de ma tête. »

Les sourcils de Scorpius se levèrent alors qu'il lui flasha un large sourire. « C'est une bonne chose que je n'écoute pas les rumeurs, n'est-ce pas? Mais nous devrions vraiment avoir un signal. Que dis-tu que te t'envoie un baiser si je remarque quelqu'un de suspicieux? »

Harry grinça des dents. Et dire que les choses allaient si bien.

« Mon Dieu, Harry, c'était une blague! » Scorpius lui donna une petite tape sur son épaule et recula pour applaudir. « Relaxe, prend du bon temps, et garde un œil sur moi. »

Il s'arrêta, puis prit un ton plus sérieux alors qu'il ajoutait, « Et merci pour avoir pris cette mission. Je sais que tu as d'autres missions que tu aurais préféré prendre , et je l'apprécie. »

La nuit commença, alors que Harry supposait malheureusement beaucoup plus de choses sur sa mission: avec un camaïeu d'arcs-en-ciel, d'étincelles, et Scorpius lui soufflant des baiser toutes les 5 minutes, que ce soit pour une blague ou pour l'énerver, Harry n'en était pas sur. Harry le prit comme une blague, garda les yeux grands-ouvert, et fit une note mentale d'écouter plus attentivement les discours de Scorpius qu'avant. C'était important pour Al, et cela rendait ceci important pour Harry.


End file.
